


Под маской

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: У Вершительницы есть свой личный квест — добраться до истинных мотивов Архонта Правосудия.





	Под маской

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор просто хотел флаффа и снять маску с Тунона.  
> 2\. Под конец Вершительница тоже уверена, что Кайрос — женщина.
> 
> Работа написана на ФБ-2018 для команды Pillars of Tyranny.

Аргин обожала своего наставника. Когда-то она впитывала все, что говорил Тунон, помнила каждую фразу, старалась не потерять ни единого драгоценного слова.

— Наше обучение в каком-то смысле не кончается, — заметил однажды Адъюдикатор, — поскольку путь к совершенству бесконечен. Обретая зрелость, мы передаем свои познания другим, а те, кого мы учим, заставляют нас по-новому взглянуть на многие явления.

Она не могла не согласиться.

— Однако, — добавил Тунон, — в мире есть вещи, которые не должны меняться. Нельзя, к примеру, поступаться справедливостью в угоду милосердию — клятвопреступники и нарушители закона увидят в этом лазейку: для чего им стремиться жить по правилам, установленным Кайрос, если достаточно всего лишь разжалобить судей, чтобы избежать наказания? Помни об этом, Аргин. Ты порой проявляешь мягкость, в которой слишком легко усмотреть слабость.  
— Но ваша честь, — осмелилась возразить Аргин, — а если преступление совершается не по злому умыслу, а по неведению или в исключительных обстоятельствах, например, когда нарушитель находится в безвыходном положении?   
— Каждый такой случай надлежит рассматривать отдельно. Задача Вершителя — не мучиться сомнениями, а поступать в соответствии со своим долгом. Именно для этого в наших кодексах ясно указано, какие кары и взыскания в каких ситуациях следует применять. Если Вершитель действует в рамках закона, он не может быть виновен в причинении вреда, поскольку лишь претворяет в жизнь то, что признает правильным Кайрос.

Аргин тогда попыталась расспросить Тунона, что он сам думает о справедливости законов Владыки, но Адъюдикатор прямо сказал, что она ступает на опасную тропу, оспаривая непреложное, и что некоторые вопросы следует оставлять без ответов.

Тунон покровительствовал ей. Ему нравилась скромность Аргин, ее цепкий ум, умение беспрекословно подчиняться долгу, неистребимая тяга к знаниям. Он называл ее своей лучшей ученицей. Когда они беседовали о правилах, установленных Владыкой, о войне в Ярусах, о новом мире, который когда-нибудь создадут, — мире, где царят равенство, законность и порядок, голос Тунона смягчался, а Аргин поневоле думала: что за выражение сейчас на его лице, спрятанном за Ликом Правосудия? Она втайне робко мечтала о том дне, когда Тунон позволит ей дольше оставаться рядом, чаще говорить с ним без свидетелей. Может быть, даже поцеловать ему руку... При этой мысли у нее учащался пульс и розовели щеки. Прикоснуться к всесильному Тунону, к любимому наставнику — могла ли она желать большего? Могла и желала — снять с него эту треклятую маску, например...

Как же быстро все изменилось. Сколько прошло с того дня, когда она покинула Город-Бастард и отправилась в Колодец Вендриенов, — локоть, больше? О чем думал Тунон, когда послал ее провозглашать Эдикт Казни, и почему из всего ордена Вершителей выбрал именно ее? Ведь она справилась со всем, что ей поручили, более того — несколько раз переломила ход завоевания! Поединок с командующим у Города-Бастарда, Эдикт Камня, поставки железа в Распутье Летианы — неужели это осталось в прошлом, неужели ее подвиги были вычеркнуты, как и все, что Кайросу больше не нужно?!

Тунон, забывший, что тоже когда-то был человеком, покорный воле Владыки, сосуд, наполненный ею и только ею... Чего он хотел? Избавиться от своей преданной ученицы? Посчитал ее тихое обожание навязчивым? Решил, что Кайрос покарает его за неверность? Ведь он знал: Аргин, скорее всего, не вернется — если не Эдикт Казни, то три схлестнувшиеся друг с другом армии растерзают ее. Знал и согласился на это.

Фуга первой заметила, что Вершительница перестала спать по ночам. Однажды во время стоянки она вышла из палатки к костру и села рядом с Аргин.

— Слушай, босс, — заявила она, — не знаю, в кого ты там влюбилась или о чем думаешь, но долго ты так не протянешь.

Аргин не ответила, даже не шевельнулась, глядя невидящими глазами на угасающее пламя.

— Босс... Ты здесь?

Аргин тяжело вздохнула и снова промолчала.

— Не стала бы донимать, но я вижу: тебя что-то жрет изнутри. Ты никогда не говоришь о том, что чувствуешь. Может, хоть сейчас расскажешь? Мы каждый день танцуем бок о бок, и ты все еще мне не доверяешь?

Аргин хмыкнула:

— Ты прямо как Бледен Марк с этим доверием. Бьешь наверняка.  
— Во имя Кайроса, только не это! — Фуга расхохоталась, но тут же посерьезнела. — Выкладывай, что там у тебя. Ты скоро не сможешь сражаться, понимаешь? Я чувствую твою слабость, но это полбеды — день-другой, и ее почувствуют те, с кем нам приходится воевать. То есть все. Ты просто погибнешь в бою, как идиотка, из-за какой-нибудь мелкой оплошности!  
— На это и был расчет, — тихо ответила Аргин, не глядя на нее, и длинной веткой поворошила угли в костре.  
— Ну, знаешь... Погоди, что? Не пойму. Чей расчет, твой?!  
— Нет. Адъюдикатора, — Аргин бросила опаленную ветку, зябко поежилась и плотнее закуталась в плащ. — Фуга, меня собирались пустить в расход на Эдикте Казни. Тунон решил, что в моем существовании больше нет надобности, что мной уже можно пожертвовать. Я не должна была выжить и вернуться.

Фуга оторопела:

— Мать твою, Вершительница! Ты же это не всерьез? Или мы не тех грибов нажарили? Все знают, что Тунон тебя разве что на руках не носит! Письма тебе пишет!  
— Пишет, — эхом отозвалась Аргин. — И тогда написал, когда магия Владыки запечатала долину. А я его поблагодарила. За поддержку. Не за то, что принес меня в жертву Эдикту.

Над поляной повисло молчание, нарушаемое только тихим шипением углей в гаснущем костре.

— Эй! — Фуга тронула ее за плечо. — Я, конечно, в эдиктах ничего не смыслю, в ваших канцелярских порядках — тоже, но даже я понимаю, что такое задание Тунон бы кому попало не поручил. Ты же эдикты Владыки провозглашала и осталась цела, единственная из всех! И бегаешь, и дерешься, и здорова, как зверолюд. А другие? Кто-то умер, кто-то еще живет кое-как, но ни к чему уже больше не пригоден. Ты самая сильная, потому и я в твоей ватаге, босс. Ясно, почему Тунон выбрал именно тебя — там, в Колодце, решалась судьба завоевания. Только ты могла снова выдержать волю Владыки и спасти обе наши армии. Если даже я это вижу, то как мог не видеть Адъюдикатор?! А вот с каким сердцем он тебя туда отпустил, никто не скажет. Дело есть дело, Вершительница, уж ты-то должна понимать. Ты ведь говорила, что училась у него и много лет его знаешь?   
— Да, это правда.  
— Ну вот, представь: он ценит тебя, верит в тебя, ты каждый день с ним рядом — и именно ты годишься для этой работы больше других. Что бы ты чувствовала на его месте?   
— Не знаю, — удрученно сказала Аргин. — Наверное, вообще бы о чувствах не думала. Есть воля Владыки, есть армии, застрявшие в Колодце, есть Аше и Нерат, которые «грызутся только в путь» — Бледен Марк так сказал...

А еще сказал, что Тунон послал ее на смерть. И то, что они, Марк и Калио, два человека, которых Аргин уважала с первой встречи, делали ставки на ее жизнь. Нет, не на жизнь — на гибель.

— Вот видишь! А Тунону четыреста лет, он уж точно привык за это время жертвовать всем ради Владыки. Даже теми, кто ему дорог.   
— Наверное, ты права, — Аргин вздохнула, легла навзничь на траву и уставилась на Могилу Терратуса. На спящий мир лился поток мягкого зеленоватого света.   
— Иди в палатку, босс, — Фуга поднялась и подмигнула ей. — Захочешь — лежанку тебе согрею, оттаешь немного.   
— Барика и Лантри разбудим. Оставайся лучше здесь, со мной.  
— Там теплее. В общем, как знаешь, но имей в виду: я тебя жду, — прежде чем исчезнуть за пологом, Фуга обернулась и увидела на лице Аргин первое за многие дни подобие улыбки.

***

Она знала: возможность припереть Тунона к стенке и заставить его за все заплатить еще будет. Недоумение и горе обернулись гневом и отчаянной решимостью — то-то, наверное, радовался в глубине души Бледен Марк. Он, как и остальные, вечно выговаривал ей за чрезмерную мягкость, будто сам не догадывался, какая за этой мягкостью может прятаться ярость... Или догадывался?

Аргин могла бы простить Архонту Правосудия многое, даже Эдикт Казни, но теперь почти уверилась в том, что приговоры Тунона несправедливы, а сам он абсолютно равнодушен ко всем, кроме Кайрос. То, что Аргин принимала за мудрого учителя, оказалось... Кем? Чем?

Голос, озвучивающий чужую злобную волю, маска, приросшая к лицу, и пустота, которую она, наивная Вершительница, наполнила собственным смыслом... Аргин готова была убить его за обман, пока не поняла — довольно быстро, — что обманула сама себя. Но то, что Тунон — великий Тунон! — может быть неправ, потрясло ее. Разумеется, рассказывать об этом Калио или Рогалусу не стоило, и без того было ясно, что гроза вот-вот разразится.

И она разразилась — Аргин никогда не могла бы подумать, что Тунон попытается казнить ее без допроса и суда. «Почему вы так упорно стремитесь избавиться от меня, учитель?» Но увидев, как Архонт Правосудия с трудом сдерживает гнев и обиду, она внезапно испытала острую жалость к нему — нет, решила она, все-таки человек, настоящий, но живущий лишь ради этих мерзких законов, в этой маске и ради Кайрос. Владыка — вот кто должен был ответить за все! Аше и Нерат уже получили свое. Голоса слишком зажился на свете, уж его-то Аргин точно не было жаль, но гибель Архонта Войны до сих пор отзывалась болью где-то внутри. Он сам предпочел умереть — зачем, во имя чего?! Все это было неправильно. Нечестно, жестоко и крайне глупо.

Но того, что произошло в Суде, не ожидал никто. Не ожидала и Аргин. Ей неловко и странно было видеть своего грозного наставника коленопреклоненным, просящим о милости и одновременного готовым погибнуть, если она отвергнет его. Или убить ее саму.

«Если ты меня примешь...» Конечно, Аргин приняла его. Не могла не принять. Не только из уважения, не только ради новых законов. В какой-то миг в ее сердце снова вспыхнула, вытеснив разочарование и гнев, абсурдная и почти забытая надежда — вдруг хотя бы теперь удастся чаще быть рядом с Туноном, говорить с ним наедине? А может быть, даже поцеловать ему руку...

***

Незаконченных дел в Ярусах осталось великое множество, но прежде чем уйти, Аргин хотела снова увидеться с Туноном и кое-что выяснить.

К ее удивлению, Тунона не было в зале Суда, и она отправилась в его комнаты, расположенные неподалеку: приближенные Вершители, у которых были срочные дела, и даже избранные ученики имели право входить туда, если им нужен был совет Архонта Правосудия.

Из покоев доносились голоса. Она остановилась, прислушалась и замерла от неожиданности.

— И что ты теперь намерен делать? — Аргин узнала Тунона. Он говорил глухо и монотонно.  
— То же, что и раньше, если ты не против. Она перерезала мой поводок, и я готов продолжать убивать для нее. И для тебя, если это не пойдет вразрез с ее планами. Для меня многое осталось прежним.  
— Неудивительно. Твоя верность всегда вызывала сомнения. Прошли столетия, а ты все тот же злобный и хитрый зверь, ждущий возможности укусить руку, которая кормит тебя! Но променять Кайрос на девчонку... Этого я от тебя не ожидал.

Собеседник Тунона усмехнулся.

— Думал, не посмею? Все просто: Кайрос посадила меня на цепь, как пса или раба, а девочка дала мне свободу. Кайрос мало было предложить мне стать ее вассалом — она унизила меня. Архонт Шпилей этого не сделает. Она не боится меня и не просит никого шпионить за мной. Я выбрал ее, но не выбирал Кайрос — тогда я всего лишь спасал свою жизнь. Я присягнул тебе и служил тебе, и наши отношения не изменятся, если их не изменит девочка. А я уверен, что она оставит все как есть.

Бледен Марк... Аргин прижала ладони к горящим щекам.

— В любом случае твоя жизнь мне не нужна, Адъюдикатор. Мы неплохо работали вместе, и я хочу, чтобы все осталось по-старому. А вот мне интересно знать, почему ты решился на это? Разочаровался в Кайрос? Она уже недостойна твоего слепого обожания? Девочка, конечно, посвежее. Тебе она тоже больше нравится?  
— Замолчи! — громыхнул Тунон и повторил намного тише: — Замолчи...   
— Шучу. Да брось, Адъюдикатор, мы же одни, удовлетвори мое любопытство. И не надо на меня так смотреть, оставь свой укоризненный взор для Суда. Можно подумать, никто не видел, как она вилась возле тебя все эти годы и как ты ее поощрял.  
— Я велел тебе молчать! Опять превышаешь полномочия?  
— Нет. Просто хочу понять. Столько лет преданности Кайрос, и вдруг все рушится в один миг.  
— Не в один миг, — совсем тихо отозвался Тунон. — У меня есть свои причины, но тебе я не желаю рассказывать о них.   
— Тогда расскажи хотя бы ей, девочке — однажды она спросит тебя об этом. Будь готов отвечать. Ты уже почти потерял ее, Адъюдикатор, а она не Кайрос, и покорным служением ты не откупишься. Не отдашь сердце сам — тебе его вырежут, и не я. Она.

Слушать дальше Аргин не могла. Она тихо отступила в тень, повернулась и ушла, не оглядываясь.

***

Она все-таки успела застать Тунона в одиночестве. Он сидел в кресле и казался спящим, но тут же поднялся, услышав шаги Аргин.

— Госпожа? — он склонился перед ней.  
— Адъюдикатор... Учитель... — Аргин запнулась, как раньше, когда отвечала на какой-нибудь его особо сложный вопрос. — Я не знаю, когда вернусь в Город-Бастард, и рада, что могу положиться на вас. Но... Я хочу поговорить на прощание.   
— Я к твоим услугам и готов говорить, о чем бы ты ни пожелала.

Любезная речь, ровный голос. Аргин посмотрела прямо в лицо, закрытое маской, пытаясь поймать взгляд Тунона.

— Учитель, почему именно меня вы послали объявлять Эдикт Казни? Неужели я оказалась недостойной вашего доверия, и это был мой последний шанс его заслужить?

Тунон тяжело вздохнул.

— Я знал, что ты спросишь об этом. Разумеется, нет, Аргин. Вспомни свою роль в завоевании. В Колодец Вендриенов нельзя было отправить первого попавшегося Вершителя — туда должен был прийти лучший, тот, кто не сделал бы ошибки и наверняка разрешил бы сложившуюся там тупиковую ситуацию, пока не исполнился Эдикт Казни. Я не мог рисковать, именно поэтому и послал тебя. Я знал, что ты и только ты справишься с этим, а кто-то другой, вероятнее всего, погибнет сам и погубит наши войска.

Аргин не выдержала и криво улыбнулась:

— Бледен Марк сказал, что видит во мне сочетание мастерства и упрямства, не дающего умереть.  
— Архонт Теней хорошо знает людей и дает иногда весьма верные оценки. Как-то он обмолвился, что способен многое прочитать по тени, но правда ли это, знает только он сам. Так или иначе примечательно, что он тоже поверил в тебя. Полагаю, он присматривал за тобой не случайно... Но ты хочешь спросить о чем-то еще?  
— Да. Скажите мне, учитель... А почему вы последовали за Кайрос? Почему были так преданы ей? Мне важно это знать. Очень.   
— Я ведь рассказывал тебе, как стал Архонтом.  
— Да. Я знаю, что вы хотели спасти свой народ и спасли. Но вы служили ей по доброй воле, не как Бледен Марк или Грэйвен Аше. Вы сделали это, потому что верили ей?   
— Что ж, я обещал тебе ответ... Да. Я поверил ей. Поверил в то, что она, могущественная, прекрасная, достойная преклонения, сможет собрать воедино разрозненные земли Терратуса, принести всем стабильность и справедливость. Я и сам всегда хотел этого — целостности мира, спокойной жизни, а Кайрос единственная была способна дать это нам. Вот и вся причина. Иной нет, и всякий, кто усматривает в моих намерениях корысть или считает, что я поддался неким соблазнам, глубоко заблуждается. Единственное, чего я хотел, — чтобы все было законно и правильно.  
— К слову о законном и правильном... Вас называли Туноном Справедливым, вы для всех нас образец и пример для подражания, так скажите мне, ваша честь, может ли справедливость быть привилегией избранных?  
— Полагаю, нет, — озадаченно произнес Тунон, — перед законом все равны, на этом основан порядок.   
— Все равны? Вспомните Вершительницу Фурию, которая вступилась за изнасилованную женщину и едва не была казнена. Вспомните мастера, который чуть не лишился жизни только из-за того, что ему в руки случайно попал предмет из Старых Стен! — Аргин возвысила голос. — Вспомните тех, кто разорился по прихоти Кайрос. Барика, которому было отказано в освобождении от мучающей его брони лишь потому, что его заключила в железо и бронзу магия Владыки! Всех, кто остался без родных, без земель и без крова. Вспомните Голоса Нерата: ему и его Хору были позволены любые зверства лишь потому, что он выказал преданность Кайрос, убив собственную семью! Вспомните всех, кто пострадал или погиб только за то, что не туда зашел, не то купил, не то сказал, не так посмотрел. Это ли справедливость?!

Она остановилась — ей показалось, что у Тунона дрожат руки.

— Возможно, ты права, — проговорил он. — Я понял это давно, задолго до того, как ты начала вершить правосудие в Ярусах и выступила в свою защиту в Суде. Но за столетия я привык проводить в жизнь законы Кайрос, потому что считал их правильными. Да, они не всегда милосердны, но в отдаленной перспективе позволили бы выправить все неровности и сгладить все углы. Не снесешь деревню — не построишь город, Аргин. Мир нельзя изменить безболезненно. Я выполнял волю Кайрос и судил от ее имени, а она сурова, бескомпромиссна и не привыкла отказываться от своих целей. Я могу соглашаться или не соглашаться с ней в глубине души, но если бы под моей маской было слишком много меня самого, это подорвало бы и основы Суда, и устои Империи. Кроме того... — он помолчал. — Запомни, Архонт, нельзя пропускать через собственную душу судьбу каждого встречного.   
— Почему? — с вызовом спросила Аргин.  
— Я всегда тебе говорил и повторю сейчас: ты должна судить головой, а не сердцем. Твоя опора — твердость духа и знания, а не сиюминутное сочувствие. Жалость сбивает с пути быстрее, чем любая жестокость. Нельзя исполнять закон, обливаясь слезами сострадания, тем самым ты будешь служить только собственным чувствам, но не общему благу. Твои поступки покажутся благородными, но в самой сути своей они будут порочны, ибо дадут другим возможность пользоваться тобой, вертеть твоим милосердием, как им вздумается, и причинять тебе боль, усугубляя зло в этом мире. Спокойствие, равновесие и неотвратимость наказания — вот то, что несет с собой судья... Я знаю, как это поначалу трудно, Аргин. Представь, сколько я видел заплаканных лиц, страха и озлобленности, сколько слышал криков, сколько вынес приговоров, которые сочли неправильными. Меня проклинали, оскорбляли и умоляли, и каждый хотел увидеть на моем лице сострадание, найти во мне всепрощающего отца, а не судью. Представь, что произошло бы, если бы я позволил всему этому завладеть мной! Поэтому я и надел маску. Со временем она стала частью меня...  
— ...потому что Кайрос так захотела?

Тунон молча посмотрел на Аргин, впрочем, без обычной строгости, и кивнул.

— Я думаю, ты услышала не все, что хотела, Архонт, но... Я и сам сейчас не все могу объяснить. Мне нужно подумать... вспомнить...  
— Вспомнить? — Аргин обеспокоенно подошла к нему. С Туноном творилось что-то неладное.   
— Я... забыл многое, Архонт. От многого отвык. Кайрос не Голоса Нерата, но она умеет... менять. Отсекать то, что ей не нужно. Сохранить это можно только одним путем — самому отказаться от себя и подчиниться ее воле, спрятать поглубже то, что мешает тебе выполнять свой долг. Тогда ей не понадобится... отрезать лишнее. Потом, правда, это сложно...  
— ...достать обратно? — Аргин бесстрашно взяла руку Тунона в черной перчатке и сжала, удивившись ее податливости. У нее перехватило дыхание, но не от восторга, как она ожидала, а от невыносимой внутренней боли, такой, что слезы навернулись на глаза. — Что же она сделала с вами...

Тунон не отстранился.

— Все это неважно, — вымолвил он с трудом, — я в твоем распоряжении и полностью готов к выполнению своих обязанностей.   
— У меня есть к вам просьба, — Аргин взяла его за вторую руку. — Именно просьба, учитель, а не приказ. Если эта маска помогает вам вершить правосудие, то пусть в Суде она всегда будет с вами. Но вне Суда, наедине со мной, вы не обязаны носить ее. Я не принуждаю вас, но хотела бы видеть ваше настоящее лицо.   
— Это твое право, госпожа, — знать своего слугу, — подавленно произнес Адъюдикатор.   
— Нет, — у Аргин от волнения пересохло во рту. — Вы не слуга и никогда им больше не будете. Вы всегда были дороги мне, вы очень нужны сейчас Ярусам... Нет, я не позволю Кайрос отнять вас у меня! Я отправлюсь в Шпиль и сделаю то, что вы посоветовали. Пусть она уходит, если так мудра и способна отступить. Останьтесь тем, кто вы есть, — воплощением правосудия, наставником и моим другом, если пожелаете. Вы нужны мне настоящим... Тунон.

В покоях воцарилась тишина. Аргин с трудом дышала, точно долго тащила на спине тяжелую ношу, а теперь все-таки сбросила ее, и пыталась не дать слезам вытечь из глаз. Она понимала, что пути назад нет, что Тунон может уничтожить ее одной вежливой фразой, но все-таки упрямо глядела на него и ждала ответа.

Ответа не последовало. Вместо этого Тунон осторожно высвободился, поднес ладони к лицу, и через мгновение Лик Правосудия остался у него в руках. Аргин увидела осунувшееся, совершенно бесцветное немолодое лицо, светлые глаза, морщинки на переносице и лбу. Тунон устало и грустно смотрел на нее. Плотно сжатые бескровные губы наконец шевельнулись:

— Твое пожелание исполнено, госпожа.  
— Не называйте меня госпожой, — Аргин не могла оторвать глаз от Тунона. Подумать только, все это время он был таким, а она и понятия не имела, как он измучен... И тут Аргин осознала, что любуется им.

Буря, бушевавшая в ее сердце, внезапно утихла. Аргин снова осторожно взяла Тунона за руку и поцеловала пальцы, затянутые в черную перчатку, со всем почтением и нежностью, на какие была способна.

— Спасибо вам, учитель. За все.   
— Не мне. Тебе, Аргин, — Тунон мягко положил другую руку ей на плечо. Положил так, словно хотел обнять. — Ступай, мой Архонт, неси свет правосудия в Ярусы. Отдай свое милосердие этой земле. Я буду ждать тебя.

— Я вернусь! — Аргин в последний раз сжала его ладонь и почти побежала прочь. Она чувствовала, что Тунон смотрит ей вслед, но не посмела обернуться.

На рассвете Аргин отправилась в путь. Ей было спокойно и легко. Она знала, что скоро вернется в Город-Бастард и будет возвращаться всегда.

К нему. К Тунону.

***

Два локтя спустя она снова оказалась в Суде и первым делом заглянула в покои Архонта Правосудия.

Тунон, спокойный и собранный, сидел в своем кресле и что-то поправлял на длинном пергаментном свитке. Он был без маски.


End file.
